ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese
by GreenCrayon2000
Summary: The title explains all! Please R&R!!!! :-)
1. Default Chapter

"ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese's- Part 1"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This story has nothing to do with ER, NBC, Warner Bros., Chuck-E-Cheese's, etc. I don't own anything or anybody in this story, so all names, etc. Belong to whoever. NOT ME. Remember, this is HUMOR..Don't take it seriously!   
  
  
+++++++++  
  
SETTING: ER IN EARLY JULY  
  
The ER is empty. There are no patients at all, except for one man pretending to be dog and chasing runaway gurneys (A result of Dr. Dave). Randi is keeping busy by giving anyone who wants it a manicure. Right now she is painting Elizabeth's nails a puke-green.   
  
"Ew, Elizabeth that color is nasty. Why didn't you pick like, pink?" Peter asked, walking by.  
  
"Because then it wouldn't match my husbands sexy name" she smiled and took a bite of the pizza she was eating.  
  
"Mmm…where'd you get that pizza?" Dave asked, ready to jump on it.   
  
"In the fridge. Last slice," she said, chewing the crust as Randi finished her nails. Elizabeth hopped up and Dave started crying.   
  
"Oh Dave shut up I said you were next. Now which did you want, purple or pink?" Randi asked, holding up the bottles. Dave examined them but continued to cry.   
  
"Purple. But I want pizza now!" he sobbed, dropping to the ground, kicking and screaming.  
  
Kerry walked over and 'accidentally' stepped on Dave's face.  
  
"Damn it Dave how many times do I have to tell you to stop crawling around! There's a freakin' psycho chasing gurneys around the halls because YOU told him he had 'Dogofribrosis'! Now go find him and get him out of here!" Kerry screamed. Dave sat still, staring at her eyes with a death look.  
  
"I" he said slowly.  
  
"Want…PIZZA!!" he screamed again, Kerry jumping back in surprise.   
  
"Did someone say pizza?" Abby yelled, walking..well, rolling in. She was pregnant with Luka's kid (or so she said…) and boy had she gained weight. She looked almost as fat as Carol did.   
  
"Dude, now I want pizza" Cleo said, surprising everyone when she said 'dude'.  
  
"Taking ghetto lessons, Cleo?" Mark asked, his head expanding by the minute.   
  
"Oh My God! Lets go to Chuck-E-Cheese's!" Carter yelled, excited by his idea.   
  
"Yeah! I wanna meet Chuckie…he's cool!" Benton agreed.  
  
"Meat? Who said meat?" Abby said, looking around.   
  
"Come on! We can take my bus. I had to buy one to fit Abby into" Luka said.  
  
"Wait a second, how is Abby going to get there then?" Jing-Mei asked.  
  
"We can hook a trailer up to the back of the bus and drag her along" Luka said, "Can we borrow yours Mark?" he asked.  
  
"OK" he agreed, and everyone ran outside.  
  
+++++++  
  
After they had loaded up in the bus and Abby was settled into the trailer, Luka got in the front seat and started to drive. All of a sudden, a horrifying scream came from the back of the bus. Luka stopped immediately and yelled,  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Marks tumor poked my eye out!" Elizabeth said, holding her eye.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't try to make out with him every 2 seconds.." Kerry mumbled.  
  
"Shut up you damn lesbian!" Elizabeth screamed. All of a sudden her eyeball fell onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it! Where's my eyeball?" Elizabeth asked, searching the floor.   
  
"Can we go? I'm getting hungry!" Cleo asked. Luka nodded and threw Elizabeth a roll of tape to cover her eye with and kept driving.  
  
+++++  
  
As they pulled up to the front of the Chuck-E-Cheese, they realized it was packed.  
  
"Damn. I hope nobody chokes on anything- I don't wanna work!" Carter frowned. Luka opened the front door and told everyone to get out. Once they were all out, they began walking towards the front door.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Abby screamed, obviously stuck in the trailer. They all stood looking at each other for a second and sighed.  
  
"Do you think she'll fit through the door?" Mark asked.  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna have to pop that tumor to get through!" Abby screamed.   
  
"We'll come back for you later!" Kerry shouted as they all raced for the door. Luka stopped for a second, reached in his pocket and pulled out a peppermint. He threw it to Abby and then rushed after the others.  
  
"That should hold you for awhile!" he called back.   
  
"What the hell is this thing? A CRUMB?" Abby asked, but ate it anyway.  
  
++++++  
  
The entire group got in the line and waited for an employee to stamp their hands. Since Dave was first in line, he stepped up first and held out his hand.  
  
"How many?" the woman asked.  
  
"Well if there are different designs, as many as you have!" Dave said excited.  
  
"No you idiot! How many PEOPLE?" she asked.   
  
"You're hot," said Dave. Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"Can we please move this along? There is Mark, Carter, Kerry, Randi, Luka, Jing- Mei, Dave, Romano, Peter, Cleo, and Abby- except she's stuck in the trailer. Plus me- so that's 11" Elizabeth said.  
  
"So do you like guys in scrubs," Dave asked, giving the woman a smile, "Gwen?"  
  
"Back off," she read his tag and looked him in the eyes, "Dr. Malucci."  
  
"Sexy," he said and winked. "Call Me," he said as she stamped his hand and walked by.  
  
"Idiot didn't give me his number. What a loss," she rolled her eyes and stamped everyone else's hands and let them in. She pointed to a huge table in the corner and everyone ran over, all wanting the corner seat.   
  
"I want rides!" Dave said, bouncing in his seat.   
  
"You don't get tokens till you order food dimwit!" Cleo announced, knowing that wasn't true but wanting to keep Dave restrained for as long as possible. A waitress walked over a few seconds later.  
  
"So what do you want? Large, medium, or small?" the waitress asked.   
  
"CAROL?" Luka asked, surprised. Everyone else looked up, equally shocked.   
  
"Dude you're hot again!" Dave said.  
  
"Shut up Malucci!" Carol said, poking him in the eye with her pen.   
  
"Ouch!" Dave said, holding his eye. Elizabeth whacked him with her purse.  
  
"You deserved that! Anyway you're lucky you still have your eye!" Elizabeth said, taking her roll of tape out and adding to her mask.  
  
"Why are you working HERE?" Mark asked.   
  
"Well, I went out to see Doug and he stole our kids and took them to like, Disney Land and didn't offer to take me cause I made out with Goofy last time we went, and Goofy wasn't very good, but Doug still got mad so I left him to go sing backup for Christina Aguilera. But that didn't work out cause she said I sucked. Let me tell you her voice is edited cause I sing WAY better than her. I think she was afraid of loosing her record deal. Anyway so I got kicked off around here and this was the only job I could get that's not half humiliating," she said, and then smiled.   
  
"So you're a Chuck-E-Cheese waitress?" Carter asked, confused.   
  
"Yeah, but I get to dress up as Chuck-E on Wednesdays and sometimes Saturdays," she said, "IF it gets too busy."  
  
"DRESS UP? You mean they aren't real?" Carter asked, tears in his eyes. Jing-Mei quickly hugged him.  
  
"Oh no, that's not it. She is just a little screwed up so walks around like them," she said, giving Carol a death look.  
  
"Um, yeah. Anyway what do you guys want?" Carol asked. They ordered 7 large pizzas, 8 orders of breadsticks, 11 sodas, and 200 tokens.  
  
"I'm rich, so I can pay!" Carter said excitedly.   
  
"Your parents are gay, not you. Oops..I mean rich," Cleo said, catching herself.   
  
"Wow that's a lot of food..make sure you don't feed it to the lady in the parking lot. Is that your bus?" Carol asked and Luka nodded.  
  
"Well if you feed that woman any more, she'll explode!" Carol said.  
  
"Like the girl in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory who turned into a blueberry and they had to go pop her!" Dave screamed, laughing hysterically.   
  
"That's Abby you know..she delivered your kids!" Mark said, squeezing his head.   
  
"Oh. She gained a little weight since the last I saw her," Carol laughed and then walked away.  
  
"SHE'S PREGNANT YOU DIMWIT!" Elizabeth called after her.   
  
"Ooh a token!" Dave shouted, reaching under the table.  
  
"I want the token!" Romano screamed.  
  
After a brawl under the table, Romano had lost half of his hair (Not like there was much to start out with..), and Dave had a broken nose. He didn't care though, cause he had gotten the token.   
  
"I got the token! I got the token!" Dave screamed and ran off to a truck ride.  
  
"Get off you dumb idiot!" Dave screamed as he kicked a 5 year old off the ride. The boy cried and ran away as Dave put in the token and started the ride.  
  
[[[[[5 MINUTES LATER]]]]]  
  
Everyone has received their coins and left the table of food empty, except for Dave, who is now eating everyone's share of pizza. As Luka is playing Skee-ball, there is a huge crash heard from outside. Everyone jumps for a minute, but nobody cares what it was. Luka knows, so he sighs as he stops his game. He turns to Peter, who is playing right next to him.  
  
"Come on ball! 100!! Come on! Aw damn it! Not 10 again!" Peter is screaming at the game.   
  
"Peter. Watch my lane for me," Luka says as he runs outside to find the trailer tipped over and Abby struggling to get out.   
  
"Abby, what the hell! Get back in there!" Luka ordered.   
  
"I want food!" Abby screamed. Luka thought for a second and then walked over to her and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"I will get you 7 pizzas if you get back into that trailer!" Luka promised.   
  
"With pepperoni?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And Pineapple?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"And.." Abby started.  
  
"I'll get an everything pizza!" Luka shouted.  
  
"Seven" Abby responded.  
  
"OK" Luka agreed, and Abby tipped her trailer back up. Luka smiled and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ew!" Abby yelled, wiping off her lips. Luka sighed and started to run towards the restaurant again.  
  
"Right after I finish my Skee-ball game!" he called back.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!" Abby cried.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
I want FEEDBACK please! Send it to   
green_crayon2000@hotmail.com  
THANKS!  
  



	2. ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese Pt. 2

"ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese's- Part 2"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This story has nothing to do with ER, NBC, Warner Bros., Chuck-E-Cheese's, etc. I don't own anything or anybody in this story, so all names, etc. Belong to whoever. NOT ME. Remember, this is HUMOR..Don't take it seriously!   
  
WARNING: If you did not read part one of this story, this is really going to confuse you  
  
++++  
  
As Luka rushed back into Chuck-E-Cheese, he saw Peter ripping his tickets from the slot.  
  
"I got 10 tickets in only 12 games! That must be some sort of record!" Peter cried. Luka quickly ran over and found his game over, and all his tickets gone.  
  
"PETER! Where the hell are my tickets?" Luka screamed. Peter shrugged.  
  
"But there were 30 tickets here!" Luka said, getting scared. He snapped and started running around the restaurant trying to find the thief.  
  
++  
  
"Kerry come on you're hogging the car ride!" Elizabeth cried, trying to push Kerry off the ride. Kerri held on tight as she rounded a curve.  
  
"If I come in first in one more game I make it to number 7 on the best players list!" Kerry screamed.   
  
"But your in last place right now!" Elizabeth whined, and wandered off to find another game. She stopped at the football throwing game and put in a token. 5 footballs rolled down and she threw one right through the hole.  
  
"SCORE!" she screamed, picking up the next and throwing it, this one also going through the hole. She got excited and threw the next 3- all making it through the hole. She quickly counted her tickets, which totaled 100. She excitedly put another token in and continued her game.  
  
++++  
  
Back at the table, Dave was busy shoving a ton of pizza into his mouth. So far, he had consumed 2 of the pizzas and all the breadsticks. Carol walked back to the table and watched Dave eating for a minute, and finally picked up the garbage.   
  
"Did you get your eating habits from Abby?" Carol asked.   
  
"No- I got them from you" Dave answered, finishing his third pizza. Carol sighed and walked away as Randi approached the table.  
  
"Dave will you play in the ball pit with me? We can start an attack against Mark," she said.   
  
"OK!" Dave said, excitedly jumped up and running after Randi to the ball pit. He jumped in and threw a ball at her.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to throw it at Mark!" Randi exclaimed, pointing across the pit to Mark, who was armed with 4 balls in each hand. Dave picked up a ball and threw it across the pit and hit Marks nose. Mark laughed.  
  
"You call that a throw? Abby can throw better than that- and she can't even lift her arm!" he laughed, tossing a ball to Randi's chest.  
  
"You popped my boob you bistard!" she called back.  
  
"Bistard?" Dave said, confused.  
  
"Randi's trying not to curse…she heard it was bad for your health" Mark replied.  
  
"I guess you cursed too much," Dave mumbled. Mark threw a ball and hit Dave in the ear.  
  
"Ow!" Dave said, throwing one back. The brawl continued for about ten minutes, when Randi finally got too tired and flopped back. Right before Dave was ready to surrender, Randi got a great idea.   
  
"Aim for the tumor!" she whispered to Dave. Dave picked up a ball and shot for Marks head. He fell back and raised his hand in surrender.   
  
"Yay! We won!" Dave yelled, excited. He hugged Randi and then started to kiss her.  
  
"Ew! What are you doing?" Randi asked.  
  
"Oh come on Randi. There ain't nobody dope as me, I'm just so fresh, so clean. I know you think I'm so sexy, I'm just so fresh, so clean. Ain't nobody dope as me, I'm just so fresh, so clean. I love when you stare at me, I'm just so fresh, so clean," Dave sang. Randi looked at him for a second, a little confused.  
  
"Dave you sing so beautifully!" Randi exclaimed, kissing Dave back.  
  
"Help me!" Mark screamed. Nobody answered.  
  
+++  
  
Carter wandered around the restaurant helplessly. He saw Elizabeth in a pile of tickets which circled her feet, and Dave making out with Randi in the ball pit. Jing- Mei wandered up the Carter and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Carter yelled.   
  
"Carter, why are you just wandering around? Go chase after Abby like you usually do," Jing- Mei suggested.  
  
"Chuck-E-Cheese isn't real. He's just a guy dressed up. So are all his friends!" Carter cried hysterically.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they're just lying about that. After all, where would someone get such an idea if it wasn't true? I mean, come on, a mouse that owns a pizza restaurant?" Jing- Mei said. Carter smiled.   
  
"You're right. I'm gonna go get my picture taken with him!" he yelled, running off to the big Chuck-E hugging a bunch of two year olds.  
  
"Oh my god! Chuck-E I am you're biggest fan!" Carter cried, pushing the two year olds out of the way.  
  
"Get out of the way you kids!" he yelled at them. One little boy started to cry and ran off. Others followed, but one little girl didn't. She quickly ran to Carters leg and grabbed ahold of it.   
  
"Hey kid, get off my leg!" Carter yelled at her, shaking his leg. The girl just held on. Carter sighed and looked up to find Chuck-E walking into a back room. Carter tried once again to get the girl off, but finally just left her there and chased after Chuck-E.   
  
+++  
  
"I found my tickets," Luka said to Peter as he walked back over to the Skee-ball game.   
  
"Where?" Peter asked, tossing the ball up the ramp.  
  
"Some little boy. They were on his table when he walked away so I took them back. There are 40 here though, not 30, so it's all good" Luka laughed, pushing another token into the slot.  
  
"Damn. 10 games and only 5 tickets," Benton whined as he put in another quarter.   
  
"Hey, go find a little kid to bring the balls up and put them in the 100 slot for me," Benton whispered to Luka.   
  
"No. I'm on a roll! Besides, that's illegal" Luka responded as the ball he rolled up landed in the 50 slot.  
  
"Fine. Hey kid!" Peter yelled to a 3 year old.   
  
"Hi mister" the kid said as he walked over.   
  
"Hey kid, take these balls and bring em up to the 100 slot ok?" he handed one to the boy.  
  
"My mommy said never to talk to strangers," the boy said.  
  
"You already did," Peter responded.   
  
"But I don't know you," the boy said.   
  
"I'm Peter. OK?"   
  
"I'm Dylan. Like in Rugrats," the boy replied.   
  
"OK congradulations to you. Now we're introduced so GO!" Peter yelled.   
  
"Why are you yelling? I don't like you!" Dylan yelled at Peter. Dylan threw the ball are Peters crotch and stepped on his foot. Peter grabbed himself and screamed in pain as the kid ran away.  
  
"It's cause I'm black ain't it!" he yelled across the restaurant. Everyone paused to stare at him for a minute, then went back to their activities.   
  
+++  
  
Ten minutes later, a huge crowd had gathered around the football game. Elizabeth had a pile of tokens on hand and every ball she threw went through the circle.   
  
"YES!" she yelled as 25 more tickets poured from the machine.   
  
"Good……Job……Elizabeth….." the machine said. Elizabeth petted the machine and went back to her game.   
  
"This is the highest score ever recorded for this game!" An employee said, staring amazed at the machine.   
  
"Can I have your autograph? On a football?" another person yelled.   
  
"I don't have a bloody football!" she said in a strong British accent.   
  
"Well, of course you don't this isn's a soccer game Miss. British person. What about an AMERICAN football?" the guy yelled.   
  
"Damn you! I know what football is and no! Cause then it would ruin the game!" she went back to the game then, and everyone shut up.  
  
+++  
  
"What is it with people and football?" Jing- Mei asked Cleo. They were at the table eating what Dave had left while watching the game Elizabeth was playing.   
  
"I don't know. I didn't know that Elizabeth could play football anyway," Cleo said, trying to bite her pizza.   
  
"I can't bite this piece off. And I feel really stiff," Cleo complained, feeling her legs tighted.   
  
"Did Peter forget to oil you again Cleobot?," Jing- Mei asked.  
  
"Yes. I hate him. And don't call me Cleobot, do you want my identity to get out in the open?," She screamed as Jing- Mei searched for the oil can.   
  
"Here we go!" Jing- Mei excitedly yelled, pulling the can from Peters coat pocket. She oiled Cleo, who squeeked for a second and then went back to normal.   
  
"When you stiffen up like that everyone makes fun of you. Especially that one time you got stuck stretching and people hung their coats on you- thinking you were the coatrack," Jing- Mei laughed. Cleo gave her a look of death and finished off her pizza.  
  
+++  
  
"One, Three, Eight, Ten!" Kerry yelled as she crawled into the tube maze, "Ready or not, here I come!" she giggled as she crawled around looking for Romano. They were playing hide-and-seek in the tubes, and Kerry knew Romano couldn't hide for beans. He always found something to make a dumb joke about and she followed his laugh. On her way, she bumped into some little boys mom, who was following her around.   
  
"You're sexy..but not as sexy as my Kim!" Kerry yelled to her. The woman growled at her and Kerry scurried away quickly.   
  
"OK I got a joke for you kid. What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence? Give up? Time to get a new fence!" Kerry heard Romano burst out laughing hysterically. Kerry quickly crawled to near the slide where she heard Romano and saw him laughing and a kid about 3 years old sitting near him.   
  
"I've heard that already you spaz! Now let me down the slide!," the kid yelled and kicked Romano in the knee- hard.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you dumb kid!" Romano yelled as the kid squirmed past him and down the slide. Kerry tagged Romano quickly.  
  
"Guess it's time top brush up on your jokes," she said, and crawled away laughing.  
  
+++  
  
Carter peeked into the back room silently. He had seen Chuck-E walk in here, and he was getting a picture no matter what. He pushed the door open.  
  
"CHUCK-E!! WHERE ARE YOU??" he yelled. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth. In that room was about 10 costumes of the different characters, including one guy taking the Chuck-E head off. Carter almost burst out crying when he saw it. The guy turned around and looked at Carter.  
  
"Shut up man! God you're loud! Anyway, I guess you're the next one to wear this dumb costume. Here, put it on and I'll be back after my break ok?" the guy said, giving Carter the costume.  
  
"But.." Carter started.   
  
"No buts. Just get out there and make money!!" The guy said and walked out. Carter did as the guy said, but as he put the head on he started to cry. He was going to get Jing- Mei for this.  
  
+++  
  
"*Sigh* 29 tickets and I'm all out of tokens," Benton said and sat on the Skee-ball lane.  
  
"Haha! 208 tickets and I have 3 tokens left!" Luka bragged as he threw the ball. Benton looked at him.  
  
"So? I can get a perfectly good prize with 29," he said an walked towards the prize counter. He placed them on the top of the glass.  
  
"So, I got 29 tickets. What can I get?" He asked, eyeing the prizes.  
  
"Well, you can get anything from the 5,10,15,20, or 25 ticket categories," the woman answered, pointing down at the small section.   
  
"What about…that stuffed Chuck-E?" Peter asked, pointing at the display.  
  
"Sir that animal costs 550 tickets," the woman said. Peter sighed.   
  
"Come on. Please? I won't tell!" Peter begged. The woman shook her head no.  
  
"PLEASE?" he begged.  
  
"Secur.." the woman started.   
  
"Ok Ok! Gimme that..uh, Chuck-E sticker and the notepad," he said.  
  
"Sir that costs 30 tickets. You only have 29."  
  
"DAMN IT! GIMME THE GOD DAMN TWISTY STRAW!" he yelled. The woman took his tickets and gave him the straw and 4 tickets back.  
  
"I'll save these for next time," he grunted and walked back to Luka.  
  
"So what did you get?" Luka asked, rolling a ball up the lane.  
  
"A straw," Peter said dully. Luka laughed and kept on playing his game as Peter started to bend the straw.  
  
+++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
I want FEEDBACK please! Send it to   
green_crayon2000@hotmail.com  
THANKS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese Pt. 3

"ER Goes To Chuck-E-Cheese's- Part 3"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This story has nothing to do with ER, NBC, Warner Bros., Chuck-E-Cheese's, etc. I don't own anything or anybody in this story, so all names, etc. Belong to whoever. NOT ME. Remember, this is HUMOR..Don't take it seriously!   
  
WARNING: If you did not read parts 1 & 2 of this story, this is really going to confuse you  
  
++++  
  
"ELIZA-BETH! ELIZA-BETH!" the crowd chanted. Elizabeth kept throwing the ball through the circle and getting jiggy with the crowd in between throws. She had well over 2,000 tickets by now and was in no way about to stop. After about 5 more minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't even turn around.   
  
"What?" she asked, throwing another ball.   
  
"Hello Elizabeth. We are Tim Girlyman & Ryan Wehadababyitsaboy from the NFL. We've been watching you the past few minutes and are very impressed with your performance. We just need to know if you can run and hit into people very hard.  
Elizabeth turned around for a second and rushed from one end of the restaurant and back, hitting everything in her path along the way. She even hit into a game, which tipped over and broke. When she got back, the crowd clapped for her.  
  
"Not bad for someone who was huge a few months ago! And that's where I got practice hitting into people hard. Boy some people know how to get in my way!" Elizabeth said, and continued throwing balls.   
  
"Great! Now just sign this contract," the guys held it out.  
  
"Wait a minute. There are no female players in the NFL!" she said.   
  
"You can be the first. Or you can just gain that weight back and wear make-up," the guys said. Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"But I only have one eye! My dumb husband's tumor poked one of the out," she said. The guys frowned.   
  
"Well you seem to be doing fine without it. We don't care!" they replied.  
  
"OK" she said and signed the contract. The NFL guys slapped a high five and Elizabeth threw some more.  
  
+++  
  
"Wheee!" Kerry yelled as she steered the wheel of the tractor ride.  
  
"Look at me! I'm the bishop when he was in Babe!" Kerry yelled to Romano, who was riding the elephant ride.  
  
"And I'm.. riding on Abby!" he said and pat the elephant. The two laughed hysterically. Kerry's ride stopped and she ran over to the train. She put in the token and the ride began to move back and forth.   
  
"Whee! Hey maybe Doug is in the back of the train like in that movie he won a Golden Globe for! Ya know where he was supposed to be the country singer prison guy? And the preview showed Abb..I mean a cow on the top of a house in a flooded place?" Kerry blabbed on and on. Romano laughed and put up his hands.   
  
"I'm a daredevil!" he yelled to Kerry, and put in another token when the ride stopped. "Oh a ticket" he said and leaned off the ride to pick it up. He quickly fell off the ride and hit his head. Kerry jumped off the train ride and check Romano. He was knocked out, but not dead. Kerry made sure nobody was looking, then stole the ticket, pushed Romano under the ride and ran off.  
  
+++  
  
Carter walked toward the table where Jing- Mei and Cleo were sitting, eating pizza like there was no tomorrow. On his was, a bunch of kids kept running up to him.   
  
"Chuck-E!" the kids yelled. Carter kicked them away and told them to go annoy someone else. Almost every one of them ran off crying. Finally, Carter reached the table and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hi Kids!" he said in a deeper voice.   
  
"I'm Chuck-E! You all sure look hungry today! Especially you Jing- Mei," he said. Jing- Mei looked at him strangely.  
  
"Carol I thought you weren't Chuck-E until Wednesday," Jing- Mei said, gobbling down a slice.   
  
"I'm not Carol, but I know where you live and I've been where you sleep," he replied, leaning over.  
  
"Well the you could be a lot of people.." she started.  
  
"I also know about your past. How you used to work at..," he began. Jing- Mei gasped.   
  
"Don't say it!" She begged.  
  
"HOOTERS!" he said.   
  
"Noooooooooooooo" Jing- Mei cried.   
  
"Hooters? You whore!" Cleo said.  
  
"I had to get my implants removed before I could come back to work at the ER! Everyone was afraid I'd poke someone's eye out or whatever," she cried.  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know this? Who are you?" Cleo asked. Carter picked up a slice of pizza and shoved it down Jing- Mei's shirt.  
  
"Oh that's sexy..i mean gross!" Cleo said, handing Jing- Mei a napkin. Jing- Mei was crying now. Carter then took off the Chuck-E head.  
  
"That for lying!" Carter wailed. Jing- Mei and Cleo looked at him stunned.   
  
"I was just trying to make you feel better!" Jing- Mei cried.   
  
"Oh. Sorry then" Carter apologized.   
  
"Hey wait a minute. You've never been where I sleep!" Jing- Mei said.  
  
"Yes I have…oops" Carter covered his mouth.   
  
"Mommy! Chuck-E's a fake!" a boy across the restaurant cried. Everyone looked and all the children started to cry. Soon the place was blasting. The manager came running out to see the problem, and spotted Carter immediately. As he started to rush over, Carter go scared.  
  
"Quick! Hide me!" Carter yelled. He quickly ducked under the table, but the tail still stuck out. When the manager reached the table, he looked around confused.   
  
"Either of you see a man in a mouse suit run by here?" the man asked.   
  
"Mouse? No. Nope. Cleo have you?" Jing- Mei asked.   
  
"No way. Why would a mouse be at Chuck-E-Cheese's?" Cleo asked, giving Jing- Mei a confused look. The manager saw the tail from under the table. He pointed at it.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Jing- Mei and Cleo looked down.   
  
"Um..I'm sorry that's my friend here's. She suffers from a very rare disease. Um, its called.." Cleo started.  
  
"Mouseritis," Jing- Mei said quickly. She then worked up some fake tears.   
  
"Stop making fun of me! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She covered her ears. The manager looked around quickly.   
  
"Shh…I'm very sorry ma'am. I'll leave you now, but if you see a man in a mouse suit, do me a favor and tell him he's fired, OK?" he asked and rushed away quickly.   
  
"Damn! I don't even WORK here and I got fired!" Carter complained from under the table.   
  
"Now, as for the 'I've been where you sleep' incident.." Jing- Mei began. Carter dashed off immediately towards the back room.  
  
"Sorry I gotta return my costume!" he yelled and disappeared.   
  
+++  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of tickets…" Luka sang as he walked up to the prize counter. He had finished off his tokens and now had 360 tickets.   
  
"Hi! I want a prize!" Luka said, handing the girl his tickets. The girl looked up from the cash register.   
  
"Oh yes OK. You're hot!" she said, "I'm Jenny".   
  
"I'm Luka. I want…that purple stuffed guy!" He pointed to it, which was right next to the stuffed Chuck-E. She reached onto the shelf and pulled it down.   
  
"Here you go," she said and handed it to him.   
  
"Hey! He didn't have 550 tickets! How come he got the stuffed dude?" Peter asked.   
  
"Because he's a foreign hottie!" Jenny replied.   
  
"That's not fair!" Peter yelled. Jenny just shrugged and continued to stare at Luka. Luka hugged the animal and walked away with a grunting Peter behind him.   
  
+++  
  
"Dave you're so hot. It's strange I never noticed before," Randi said as they continued to make out.   
  
"I know I'm hot. Maybe you're just dumb," Dave replied.   
  
"Where is my one-eyed wife?" Mark asked. He saw Dave and Randi making out again and sighed in disgust. Then he went back to sleep  
  
+++  
  
"Skittles, M&M's, Snickers, um…damn that's all I know!" Abby yelled. She had been trying to keep busy naming food items while waiting for Luka to get back out with her pizza, but after she finished candy, she had run out of ideas. The smell of fresh pizza came from the back of the restaurant.   
  
"Stop Abby. Don't do it!" she said. But she couldn't control herself. She managed to somehow get herself out of the trailer with a few pushes, and walked towards the back door. She proceeded to open the door and squeeze her way in. The cooks back there looked at her and got scared away. They ran out of the door screaming their heads off. Abby got into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of pizza's from around the kitchen and started to gobble them down. 10, 20, 30 pizza's. Upset when she finished them, she searched the kitchen for more food. She ate all the salad, desserts, breadsticks and whatever other food she could find. Finally when she ran out, she opened the freezer and found a ton of frozen pizza and such. She threw the pizza's into the ovens and then just sat in the corner waiting.  
  
+++  
  
"Elizabeth, come on! We have to go in a minute before Randi ends up pregnant and Jing- Mei kills Carter!" Luka yelled. He had managed to squeeze his way through the crowd of almost everyone in the place to get to the machine. Elizabeth sighed and turned around.   
  
"Go away!" she said. Luka grabbed her arm and pulled her away.   
  
"Damn you! Let me at least get my tickets!" she said and took the over 10,000 tickets she had now collected.  
  
"Hurry up at the prize counter," Luka said, walking back to table. Elizabeth looked at the prizes but couldn't pick out one. She set her tickets onto the counter.  
  
"What's your BEST prize?" Elizabeth asked. Jenny looked at the tickets in awe and then took them off the counter.   
  
"Congratulations! You have just been the first person to exceed the 9,000 ticket mark!" Jenny yelled. The lights in the place dimmed and disco lights and loud music came on. Everyone cheered and Elizabeth started to cry. Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling and Jenny pressed a button on the wall and out came a shiny new clown car! Elizabeth took a deep breath and went over to hug the car. Suddenly, the lights went off, the balloons and confetti disappeared, and everything went back to normal. Elizabeth shrugged and got into the car.  
  
+++  
  
Abby looked into the freezer again once she finished all she could find. Nothing was left. Upset, Abby tried to get up but found she couldn't. She sat there for a second and sighed. They had some slow shipping around here. All of a sudden she felt gas in her stomach. She opened her mouth and all of a sudden let out a HUGE burp.  
  
The burp shook the building, causing everyone to fall. The thing about this burp was that it was a long burp. VERY long. The building continued to shake and pieces of the ceiling began falling in.   
  
"Oh no the sky is falling!" Jing- Mei shouted while Carters head was wrapped around her arm.   
  
"Ow! Watch the hair! I only used 12 tubes of gel instead of 14 this morning!" Luka cried.   
  
"SAVE ME!!' Dave yelled, running across the restaurant and leaving Dave in the ballpit.   
  
The place was hectic. People scrambled out of the place, diving through windows and such. Suddenly, Elizabeth pulled up in the clown car.   
  
"Everyone into the car! And don't scratch it!" she yelled. All of them- all 11 of them (including Elizabeth). Elizabeth stepped onto the petal and sped out of the restaurant right as the rest of the cieling caved in.  
  
+++  
  
"What happened?" someone yelled from across the parking lot as everyone looked on at the rubble.   
  
"Where's Abby?" Luka asked, looking at the empty trailer behind the bus. He looked back at the building formally known as Chuck-E-Cheese and saw Abby sitting in pile of wood as the smoke cleared. She was even fatter than she had been before!  
  
"Damn Abby, I didn't think you could get any bigger!" Dave yelled. Abby started to cry as she rushed towards Luka.   
  
"I'm all out of food!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone sighed.  
  
"AGAIN?" he yelled. Jenny approached Luka.  
  
"Hey can you be my sugar daddy?" she asked. Abby got mad and ran over towards her like a bull. She knocked Jenny unconscious and started to laugh.  
  
"Lets go back to the ER!" Dave yelled as he jumped onto the bus. Everyone ran towards the bus as the manager of Chuck-E-Cheese came outside and hung a 'CLOSED' sign on what was left of the door.   
  
"Anyone else feel like we're in one of those dumb movies where everyone just drives into the sunset at the end?" Peter asked.   
  
"Yeah! We can live happily ever after!" Elizabeth smiled, the NFL people still following her.  
  
"Um ma'am, you have to come do some publicity shots!" Tim yelled. Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"OK my bald-tumor-head-husband, I must go. I quit working at the ER. They're increasing my salary at the NFL," she laughed. Everyone waved goodbye as she walked off. Luka got Abby to fit into the trailer (OK he had to adjust the trailer and it was really tight) and took the drivers seat of the bus. As he started to drive in the direction of the hospital, a scream came from the back of the bus.   
  
"NO this is the wrong way! The sunset is the other way, remember??" Peter yelled. Luka slapped his head and turned the bus around. Then they all -literally- drove off into the sunset.   
  
+++  
  
THE E…WAIT A SECOND!   
  
[You hear rewinding] What happened to Elizabeth's eyeball?  
  
+++  
  
{ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER}  
"Hey! Who dropped one of these jelly filled eyeball candies? I love these!" Dave said as he picked the eyeball off the floor. He looked around and made sure nobody was looking, then popped the eyeball into his mouth. As he chewed, a smile spread across his face.   
  
"Yummy. Better than usual," he said as he leaned back for the rest of the ride  
  
+++  
  
THE REAL END  
  
+++  
  
  
I want FEEDBACK please! Send it to   
green_crayon2000@hotmail.com  
THANKS!  
  



End file.
